


Revenge: Sins of the Father

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Rape, Revenge, medical rape, naked snake - Freeform, perverted perceptions of justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Peacewalker, Big Boss pays Para-Medic a visit to take revenge and make her understand the effects of Les Enfant Terrible. Rape/Non-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge: Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here. Not sure what else to say. thanks for reading. Pretty sure this is trash and so am I. Youll find me i the bin.

It had been so long since he last saw her, since the last time he stood on the concrete steps in front of the green door. She looked shocked to see Snake and invited him in without a second thought. Once inside he stood in Dr. Clarks parlor.   
“What brings you?” she asked handing him a cup of tea. Snake set the cup on the table, silently refusing it.  
“I want to talk,” he grumbled, his eye never leaving her lithe form. Ten years had passed since their first meeting, but she still retained her youthful beauty. Dr. Clark sat down.  
“What about?” she asked curiously, her attention focused on Snake’s fresh scars. His glance was vacant and dark.  
“You know exactly why...What you did, what you forced on me against my will and took from me,” he sneered. Her pale face flushed with fleeting guilt before she regained her composure. Snake’s stomach turned, dreading his plans.  
“It really was for the best Snake, the world will need you long after you’re gone and you’ve got a legacy now,” she defended. He gnashed his teeth painfully before pausing to light a cigar.  
“Are you familiar with the term ‘medical rape?” he questioned in a throaty, gravelly voice.  
“No.”  
“Are you personally familiar with rape ‘Dr.’Clark?” he snided with a mocking emphasis. Paramedic seemed confused and uncomfortable with his questions.  
“No,” she stated firmly, trying to wrap her head around the conversation.  
“Do you know what it’s like to identify with a word that mostly plagues women? You have no concept of the betrayal or the violation you put me though and I am not leaving until you do,” his voice was firm, stoic and heavy. Everything clicked in her head. She shot up.  
“You don’t mean-” she began only to be cut off.  
“I do. I may not be able to rape you medically, but I can physically,” he clarified with gravel in his throat. Dr Clark backed towards the door, but he was quicker. Pushing her to her knees, he knelt down and pulled her wrists behind her back.   
“You can’t do this Snake!” she cried. Wrapping her wrists with his belt, he leaned in to whisper into her ear.  
“That may be true, but I’m sure as hell going to try,” he hissed throwing her onto her back. Tearing off her clothes he exposed her milky breasts and stomach before ripping through her skirt.  
“You’re better than this,” she pleaded, twisting her hands against the belt that bound her, while he roughly groped her breasts.  
“But you aren’t, and I have no problem sinking to your level, you treacherous bitch,” he hissed, pinning her shoulders down and sliding a knee between her thighs. “I trusted you on the field. I placed my well being in you care and you manipulated me. You used me for your own personal gain, and the time has come for you to understand your sins,” Snake elaborated, unfastening his pants. Already he was having difficulty maintaining his arousal.  
“What is this going to solve?” she asked.  
“It’s going to open your eyes to your horrible behavior,” he sneered, covering her mouth. He was heavy against her, limiting her movements. She couldn’t fight or scream, fear trickle down her spine, shooting into her slowly numbing hands. Still in disbelief, Dr Clark crashed back to reality when she felt his intrusion. Stoically, he ignored her muffled pleas to stop, tormenting her with his ignorance. “Just be grateful children won’t carry the weight of my sin,” he mocked, deliberately prolonging the experience to make it as agonizing as possible, but he couldn’t hold out much longer. Orgasm and ejaculation were not synonymous this time but Snake had no problem sacrificing ecstasy for revenge, Euphoria for justice.  
Paramedic tried to twist away from his brutal perversion but it was futile. His deep, slow thrusts were tearing her apart from the inside, shattering her rose colored glass. Many times she had caught herself wondering what being with Snake would be like, but she never imagined it would be so harsh and vulgar. Tears stained the doctors pale face, her eyes were rimmed with red and glassy. Was she understanding? Or pitying herself? She cried out when he came, hot and unyielding.  
Finally she felt the betrayal, the violation and gaping emptiness engulfing her soul. Roughly, he flipped her to her stomach and zipped his pants before removing his belt from her hands. Nearly catatonic she moved to cover her nudity.  
“You’ve become a monster,” she cried between choked sobs.  
“And you are the monster that showed me this path,” he reasoned. Standing up he towered over her violated body.  
“This is nothing like what I did to you,” she spat, trying to gather her shredded clothes.  
“It’s comparable ‘Dr’ Clark,” he remarked with a condescending tone. “We have to live with our demons, not create new scapegoats to bear the weight of the world. Only you and I will have to live with what I’ve done here today. Innocent lives are not endangered by my sin. The weight of your crimes are much heavier than mine,” he articulated in a dead pan tone, cocking his M9. He pointed it at her. “I can still settle this permanently if you prefer, but I’d much rather you live with the night mares I’ve given you, consider it a parting gift. ‘Dr.’ and just remember, I may return for more retribution,” he snarled in a morbid, twisted voice.  
“It’s worth your retribution,” she whispered to the floor.


End file.
